1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to methods and systems to configure respiratory therapy modes in respiratory therapy devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Treating respiratory disorders, including sleep apnea, with pressure support therapy is known. In particular, the use of constant positive airway pressure (CPAP) therapy is common. Some subjects may have experience respiratory disturbances, despite adhering to e.g. a CPAP therapy mode. In other words, a (prescribed) therapy mode may not be effective for all subjects.